


Your Skin Is My Sin and I Must Confess

by orphan_account



Series: I'm a Goner [2]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A side story to I'm a Goner. Connor and Jude are left alone in Connor's house for the weekend and decide to take advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Skin Is My Sin and I Must Confess

**Author's Note:**

> This is today's I'm a Goner update. I'm really proud of my side stories so I had to share them as well. This takes place between chapter 12 and chapter 13.

Jude was in my house. Somehow, my perfect and beautiful boyfriend was in my house, without my father there, completely alone with me for 3 days.

I had to pinch myself because I still couldn’t believe it was true.

My father was out of town for a weekend so Jude said he was staying with Taylor and instead stayed with me.

After a couple hours of playing video games, we ended up in my room. Even though he’d been in there before, this time was extremely different. Because this time, he was my boyfriend and he was spending the night.

We walked inside and I shut the door, then Jude stopped in the middle of the room and looked at the floor, fumbling his fingers in front of him.

I walked over to him and pulled his chin up towards me gently with two fingers. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I could tell his smile was a bit forced, so I closed the gap between us and put my lips on his.

The kiss was quick and innocent, with closed lips, but when I broke it, he smiled a genuine Jude smile at me and I felt familiar butterflies in my gut.

I grabbed him by the hand and led him to my bed, sitting in the middle of it and leaning my head against the headboard. Jude followed and sat next to me in the same position and I linked our hands together.

“So… what do you wanna do?” Jude asked, rubbing his thumb gently on my hand. “Do you wanna go to bed?”

I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“It’s only nine.”

“Oh.”

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

“You’re cute when you’re awkward.”

He replied by shoving my head softly.

I laughed and rolled over on my side to face him and he followed.

“Hey,” I whispered an inch away from his face.

“Hey,” he whispered back.

I stared into his eyes and got lost in the most beautiful dark I’d ever fallen in to. I felt his hand on my side and then his fingers rubbing my skin under my shirt but I just stared into his eyes.

I only broke my stare when his hand moved to the curve in my back and pulled me closer to him and his lips locked on mine.

I melted against him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, tangling my hand up in the hair at the back of his neck.

As soon as I touched him, Jude started to kiss me harder, nibbling at my bottom lip and pushing his tongue against my mouth. I parted my lips and let his tongue slip in and he wrapped his other arm around me and rolled me on top of him.

I settled against his body and placed my hands on either side his neck, taking over his mouth with my tongue now.

His hands ran up and down my back, like he was trying to memorize every inch of my skin until they slipped down over my jeans and he was grabbing at my ass.

I moved my mouth from his and kissed down to his neck, leaving little bites along the side of it. I kept trailing kisses and nips down his neck until I reached his collar bone. I kissed it gently and then started to suck at his skin. I heard him let out a small moan and smiled as I kissed his skin again, seeing the red mark my mouth had left.

He pulled my face back up to his and kissed me quickly, then nuzzled his forehead against mine.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Stevens,” he whispered.

“Oh really? How’s that?”

“You can’t just turn me on like that without any warning.”

I smirked and kissed his nose.

“I can’t, can I? Well what are you gonna do about it, Adams Foster?”

He smiled and I saw a mischievous spark in his eye.

He then rolled over on top of me and pinned my shoulders down with his hands and started to kiss me again, taking my bottom lip between his teeth and sucking and biting at it. He pulled back long enough to pull my shirt up and I lifted my arms so he could pull it over my head.

His eyes flicked to my arms for a second but then he went back to kissing me. I let my hands wander over his back until they rested on his ass and I squeezed at it, pushing him into me.

His lips continued moving over mine, his tongue in my mouth again, and he started to grind his hips again me, eliciting a small groan from my mouth.

He pulled away and looked down at me, sweaty and out of breath and wanting all of him. He smiled at me and I was sure he could read my thoughts through my eyes. But I didn’t have time to find out, because he started to kiss my neck and sucked a little right under my ear. I was thankful he thought not to leave a mark and he continued to kiss down my torso instead, nipping and sucking a little across my collar bone and above my hips.

He stopped moving, his face on my stomach and a hand on the waistband of my jeans, and looked up at me. His eyes were swimming with lust but his face was tainted a bit with fear.

“We don’t have to… do anything else, if you don’t want,” he said softly.

I looked back at him, my breathing sporadic and my blood rushing downwards thanks to the proximity of his head and I could feel how much I wanted him.

“I want to,” I whispered.

And that’s all it took, because within a second he had my jeans undone and were pulling them off of me. He leaned up to pull his own shirt over his head and I studied his perfect, thin torso, rubbing my hands across his chest.

I pulled him back down to me and our lips collided again and within another minute, we were both laying on my bed, completely naked staring at each other.

“Have you ever done this before?” I asked him. I could feel my voice shaking, but I couldn’t steady it.

“Once, yeah. I was kind of tipsy though, so I’m not sure if that helps me much. I’ve learned from the internet though.”

I smiled at him awkwardly, not sure what to do or say.

He leaned closer to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

“It’s okay. And you can change your mind, if you want.”

I shook my head. I had the most perfect boy in the universe, naked, in my bed. I couldn’t say no to that.

He smiled at me and then his hand wrapped around my length and my breath hitched. He kissed my hip bone and my inner thigh before licking slowly up my shaft.

I moaned slightly as he wrapped his mouth around the head and slid his tongue around my slit. My heart started to pound and I swore I wouldn’t last another minute like this when he pulled away.

“Shit. Do you have stuff?”

I nodded and pointed breathlessly to the drawer of my nightstand. The day before, I drove to the drug store and picked up condoms and a small bottle of lube, just in case. Not that I was expecting anything. But I didn’t want to end up coming close and being unprepared.

He pulled out the bottle and a condom, then squeezed a bit of lube on his hands, rubbing them together. He wrapped one hand around my length again and slowly pumped up and down for a second. I arched my back and bit my lip, trying to calm myself down, but Jude’s touch was driving me insane and I never wanted anything more than I wanted him.

I looked up at him with a pleading look.

“I want you inside me,” I whispered breathlessly, not even caring how needy I sounded.

He smiled and positioned himself in between my legs. He got a bit more lube on his fingers and rubbed them together, then gently started circling my opening.

He slipped one finger in and I bit my lip at the mix of pain and pleasure. After a second, the pain faded, just in time for him to add a second finger.

He moved them in and out slowly and scissored them a bit and I grabbed at the sheets and closed my eyes, not sure how to cope with everything I was feeling. He added a third finger and I moaned, both from the pain and the enjoyment.

He pulled his fingers out and opened the condom, rolling it onto himself and rubbing some lube along his length.

He lined himself up with me and placed a hand on the side of my face, stroking my cheek gently, and gave me a soft kiss on the lips as he entered me.

I stopped breathing for a second at the feeling and my heart sped up. He moved in slowly at first, getting me used to it and I felt a tear bristle at the corner of my eye from the pain. But I held my breath and wrapped my arms around Jude’s back, waiting for the pain to disappear.

He started to move in and out of me slowly and it didn’t take long before the pain faded and I felt nothing but waves of pleasure rushing over my entire body.

When Jude saw me relax against my sheets, he started moving in and out more quickly.

I dug my nails into his back, not caring if I left marks and moaned deeply as he sped up.

“Oh my god, I’m gonna cum,” I mumbled, pulling Jude closer to me.

As soon as the words left my mouth, I let loose on mine and Jude’s stomachs. He thrust into me and couple more times before letting out a loud moan and collapsing on top of me.

I smiled at him and pushed his hair back from his forehead, planting a kiss on the top of his head.

After getting cleaned up himself and wiping both of us down with a wet towel, Jude curled in next to me on the bed and I pulled the blanket up over us.

We wrapped our arms around each other and he rested his head on my shoulder and I rested my head on his.

“That was amazing,” I said. “Like…I didn’t know I could actually enjoy sex.”

He laughed against my skin and kissed my shoulder.

“You’re amazing.”


End file.
